


The Night After

by Hemry64



Series: Original one shots [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Might not be for long, One Shot, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: Things went wrong at that party. Exactly what, Sashi isn't exactly sure yet. All she knows is that her name is on a wanted poster with a picture of a monster and not hers. She doesn't feel exactly herself but her friend Jack is there to try and comfort her.





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> So this story... I can only say it happened while using this site: http://cerey.github.io/fighters-block/#
> 
> Its called fighters block, and I highly recommend it. You set a goal of words you want to reach and type to clock. But it sets it up as a little RPG right so the time is your health and the more you type it restores your health. And the bosses health is your word goal. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I think it turned out surprisingly good considering I was on a timer. Like always comment if you'd like

"I don't know who I am anymore Jack... It's like someone has destroyed an image of myself and left behind the broken shards. I can barely think, barely breath for fuck's sake!" Grabbing my dagger from its sheath I stab it into the wanted poster on the table before me. "Who is this Jack? Tell me because this picture is not me!" Jack only shakes his head, an apologie in his eyes. 

"This is you, Sashi. You may not realize it but this thing you call a monster is not a monster. It is you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this part of you ruin who you are!" His words feel like stones being cast at me. Any response that I might have come up with dies in my throat. I only stand and stare at the hideous creator on the page. Its hair a jumbled mess of black curls, horns protruding from its forehead splitting off at the ends, creating a Y. Razor sharp teeth jutting from its bottom jaw. What happened to me at that party. What do these dreams, these nightmares I've been having mean? 

"Then explain to me Jack, what. Happened. I went from a thief disguised as a local party goer, to this... this demon! You were supposed to be my lookout!" He stands, causing his chair to topple over. 

Before he can say a word I flip the table over to the side. "Don't even think of saying you were! I saw you, Jack," The image of Jack and that mysterious purple haired woman flash in my mind, the rage already threatening to spill out doubling. "The second some fair-haired girl in a nice dress and a rack like you've never seen showed up, you ditched me." A dry laugh escapes me as I recall the events. "She led you away like a small child promised candy." Any argument in him died at the mention of the woman with purple hair. "So Jack, was it worth it? Was it worth fucking some random woman instead of watching out for me while I risked my neck to get those papers?

"Sashi please, it wasn't like that. She, she offered me to dance, if I had said no I would've stood out like a sore thumb! You have to understand, if I hadn't gone with her I would've gotten looks! They would've realized I look nothing like a noble!" I shake my head slowly, glaring at him like you would scolding a puppy. 

"No Jack, you abandoned me. I know you're smart enough to come up with an excuse to get out of any situation, its why we partnered all those years ago." Looking down I whisper, "I trusted you." I can feel him move before he places a hand on my shoulder. 

"Sashi, I promise you I didn't abandon you. I did what I thought was going to help you the most." Raising my head with his hands he says, "I was wrong. I should've come up with something, but I didn't. Because of me, we're in this mess. So I'm going to do whatever it takes to get us out of it." 

Surprisingly enough his words comfort me. I even surprise myself with the smile I feel making its way to the surface. "If you're gonna get us out of this mess, you can start by getting me that purple haired woman's name and address." He gives me a puzzled look at my request. I only smile and respond, "What, she was cute." Jack only raised his eyebrows at my statement. "What, I can find people cute to you know. " His look doesn't change as he turns to grab his coat. In a moment he returns with his coat and a slip of paper with pretty cursive handwriting on it. Now it was my turn to look confused. 

"She said this was in case I ever wanted to dance with her again." He says this with a hint of blush on his cheeks. I only smile as I take the paper from him and scan its contents. Oddly enough there was no name on it, just an address. 

"Well, this is a start. Oh and just so you know, I was only being half serious before. I just find it too convenient that she asked you to dance out of all the noble families at that ball... No offense." He chuckles,

"None taken." After a beat, he looks off to the side and I follow his gaze to the table where the dagger had come loose and the poster could be seen. "So about..."

Right. "I don't know Jack, I can't remember a thing after we separated. Can we just try to figure that out later? I need time to just, relax." I don't know how but I had nearly forgotten about that thing I became last night. Could I turn at any moment, or was it only a night thing? What if I turn again and don't turn back? Stuck to be that monster till they manage to corner it an- 

"Breath Sashi, breath!" Jacks voice pulls me from my thoughts. I didn't even realize he had moved in front of me and had placed his hands on my shoulders. Taking a deep breath I look at Jack. "There you go. Are you ok? Do I need to get you anything to drink? 

Stepping back I shake my head. "No no, I'm fine. I just got too deep in thought." He only gives me a questioning look. "Look if its alright with you I'm going to go lie down." Sighing he tips his head back and responds,

"Of course, you need it." Turning he heads to the door and stops just before leaving. "Just remember, if you need anything, just ask." Before I can reply he slips out the door. 

"Well he's a sweet boy isn't me?" The voice behind causes my heart to skip a beat. Quickly I turn around to see the woman with purple hair sitting in the window seal. She's still in her dress, a sly smile on her face. Her blue eyes filled with joy as she drinks in what must be my startled expression. "Oh don't look so surprised my dear. It's obvious you suspected me, just not enough to expect this.


End file.
